Super Megaforce Christmas Adventure
by Kenn.Faith.Dawn
Summary: The Armada attack and Capture Santa and the Super Megaforce Ranger have to save Christmas but to do it they will get a little help from two former Rangers
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers.**

**Summary: this is a Super Megaforce Christmas Story where the Rangers have to save Santa and they have a little help.**

**Super Megaforce Christmas Adventure**

**Written by Kenn,Faith,Dawn**

**Chapter 1 **

In Space the Armada Control Ship is running scans of Harwood County and had seen that everyone was busy preparing for yet another Celebration.

"Look at them all getting ready for a Celebration and forgetting that we are even here" said Prince Vekar.

"What is this one supposed to be?" asked Levira.

Prince Vekar then hundreds of decoration all looking the same, they were all rather large men who wore a red suit and had a beard.

"I think it has something to do with him" said Prince Vekar.

"Who is it and does it exist?" asked Damaras.

"The computer reveals he is called Santa and that he lives at the North Pole." said Levira.

"In that case we can use him to force the humans to finally give in and admit that we have taken over their planet" said Prince Vekar.

"Yes and then we can force Santa's helpers to make evil toys." said Argus.

"And I may have a Commander to help." said Levira.

Vekar turned to Levira and said

"Get the Commander ready for the north pole." said Vekar.

"Yes sir." Said Levira as she headed to her computer and selected the Commander.

"Oh and Levira make sure this one cannot be defeated by the Rangers" said Prince Vekar.

"I assure you your highness he will be perfectly suited to the environment" replied Levira.

**Super Megaforce Christmas Adventure**

10 minutes later the door opened and in came the latest Commander.

"Prince Vekar may I present Snowie Chan" said Levira.

Prince Vekar looked at the new Commander who looked like an evil Snowman.

"Excellent take as many X-Borg's as you deem necessary and also take Argus with you incase those pesky Rangers show up to stop you" said the Prince.

"Yes your highness" replied Snowie Chan.

Then he vanished along with Argus and around 50 X-Borg's and several Bruisers.

Seconds later they reappeared at the North Pole outside Santa's workshop and knocked on the door.

"Hello who is it and have you been good or bad this year?" said a voice.

"I am Argus I have been good at my job all year" said Argus.

"Well then in that case come on in" said the voice and the door opened and Argus followed by Snowie Chan, The X-Borg's and Bruisers.

"Take everyone prisoner and bring me the old man" said Argus.

Pretty quickly the X-Borg's and Bruisers had all Santa's helps rounded up and Snowie Chan had Santa.

"You liar you have been a very bad boy Argus there will be no presents for you this year" said Santa.

Argus turned to Santa and said "You will now order your helpers to make these and then you will deliver 1 per child to each house you visit"

"You vile villains you will never get away with it we will never make these evil toy's for you" said Santa.

"Oh you will or else its good bye to Rudolph" said Argus.

"No please don't do anything to Rudolph we make your toys"

"Yes you will and then the Armada will be unstoppable"

"I think not you may be able to ruin Christmas for billions of people on the planet the Power Rangers will find a way to stop you"

"Ha don't make me laugh nobody here can get a message out and by the time anyone finds out what is going on the Armada will have control of the planet"

**Super Megaforce Christmas Adventure**

Meanwhile in Harwood County the Super Megaforce Rangers were meeting up at Ernie's and talking Orion out Christmas shopping.

"But what is Christmas?" asked Orion.

"It's an excuse for people to buy presents for the people they care about" said Jake.

"Jake if you're going to explain it do it right" said Emma.

"Ok, Christmas is a celebration that is held to celebrate the birth of Jesus it is considered a Christian celebration but most Religions of the World do have a celebration on that day" said Jake.

"Orion did Andresia have any religions?" asked Emma.

"What are Religions?" asked Orion.

"Religion is where humans pray or give thanks to a god or many gods, and is a belief that when they die they will go to a peaceful afterlife" said Emma.

"Yes we did have a religion we would pray to a god we called 'Makemake' they left us Pictogram images and our belief system says they came from Earth originally"

"Noah any idea's if they did come to Earth?" asked Jake.

"Well yes there is on an Island called Easter Island there are pictograms that make reference to a creator god known as Makemake" said Noah.

"I'd like to go their one day and see it" said Orion.

"We will take you there when we finally take out the Armada then they can't damage it while attacking you" said Troy.

"Thanks guy's now let's go finish Christmas shopping" said Orion.

"Hey I forgot to tell you my cousin and her husband are coming to Harwood for Christmas" said Gia.

"Wow it must be almost 8 years since they last came to Harwood" said Emma.

"I'm looking forward to meeting them" said Troy as he and Gia held hands.

"Yeah it takes them quite a long time to get here from Silver Hills" said Gia.

"Silver Hills you do know the Time Force Rangers came from the Silver Hills" said Noah.

"Really well only one of them was in Silver hills when the database says the Time Force were active" said Gia.

"When are they getting here?" asked Emma.

"Troy and I are picking them up from the Train Station in an hour or so they are calling us when the train is on the way" said Gia.

The Rangers started looking through shops and about half an hour later Gia's Phone rang, she answered it and after the call was over put her phone away again. "Me and Troy will see you guy's later we have to head off to the Station" said Gia.

"Ok have fun" said Emma as Gia and Troy left.

**Super Megaforce Christmas Adventure**

In the Command Center Gosei was becoming concerned Santa hadn't made contact to send his final flight plan so Gosei could ensure he didn't come to harm while on his rounds.

"TENSOU SOMETHING IS WRONG SANTA HAS NOT MADE CONTACT YET AND IT IS LESS THAN 24 HOURS TILL HE IS DUE TO MAKE HIS ROUNDS" said Gosei.

"Do you want me to run a scan of activity over the North Pole?" asked Tensou.

"YES AND BE READY TO CONTACT THE RANGERS I WOULD HATE TO RUIN THEIR CHRISTMAS BUT WE MIGHT NOT HAVE A CHOICE" said Gosei.

"Right activating scans" said Tensou.

A few minutes passed and Tensou said "Oh no Gosei I am reading Armada Troops are at the North Pole"

"TENSOU CONTACT THE RANGERS" said Gosei.

"Right away Gosei" said Tensou as called the Rangers.

"Go ahead Gosei" said Emma.

"RANGERS PLEASE COME TO THE COMMAND CENTER WE MIGHT HAVE AN EMERGANCY" said Gosei.

"Right we are on our way" replied Emma.

**Super Megaforce Christmas Adventure**

"Should we contact Troy and Gia?" asked Jake.

"No not yet we don't know if they have picked up Gia's family or not and we can't risk outing them as Rangers unless it is an emergency" said Emma.

"Ok then let's go" said Jake.

The four Super Megaforce Rangers headed off to the Command Center.

**Super Megaforce Christmas Adventure**

The four Rangers arrived at the command center and Jake said "Gosei what's the emergency?"

"THE ARMADA HAVE ATTACKED SANTACLAUS'S WORKSHOP IN THE NORTH POLE" said Gosei.

"Ok it's a serious problem we have to risk calling Gia and Troy" said Emma.

"WHERE ARE TROY AND GIA?"

"They went to the station to pick up Gia's cousin and her husband who were coming in from Silver Hills for Christmas"

"WHAT ARE THEIR NAMES?"

"Taylor and Eric Myers"

Two of the Ranger Keys lit up as the names were mentioned.

"What is going on?" asked Jake as he got nearer the two lit keys and saw they were the Yellow Wild Force and Quantum Ranger Keys.

"THE KEYS ARE REACTING TWO THE NAMES OF THEIR ORIGINAL OWNERS" said Gosei before adding "CONTACT TROY AND GIA TELL THEM TO GET HERE ASAP AND TO BRING THEIR PASSENGERS"

"Ok Gosei" said Emma as she pulled out her Morpher and contacted Gia.

**Super Megaforce Christmas Adventure**

Meanwhile in the car Troy and Gia had picked up Taylor and Eric and were driving back to Gia's families house when their Morphers beeped the two of them looked to each other unsure of what to do so they tried to ignore it at first but then it went off a second time.

In the back of the car Taylor and Eric looked to each other and realised what they were and Eric motioned for Taylor to say the words.

The Morpher went off for a third time.

"Aren't either of you going to answer those Morphers?" said Taylor.

"What, How?" asked a confused Gia.

"I was the Yellow Wild Force Ranger and Eric was the Quantum Ranger"

Since Gia was driving Troy got out his Morpher and answered the call by saying "Troy here"

"Hey Troy get Gia and bring her family with you to the Command Center we have an emergency" said Emma.

"Ok we are on our way" said Troy as he ended the communication.

"I guess you are going to get to meet Gosei and Tensou plus the rest of our Team" said Troy.

"Well this is a nice surprise" said Taylor.

**Super Megaforce Christmas Adventure**

Up on the Armada's Flag Ship Prince Vekar had spotted that two of the Rangers were isolated from their Team.

"Damaras send a squadron of X-Borg's down to attack that car and take out the two Rangers in it" said Vekar.

"Right away your Highness" said Damaras.

**Super Megaforce Christmas Adventure**

Gia suddenly had to slam on her brakes after a squadron of X-Borg's land in front of them on the road.

"Why now, of all times they could attack why now?" asked Gia.

"Because they can tell the others are not with us" said Troy.

"Let's take care of them quickly"

"Agreed lets go straight to Super Mega Mode"

The two of them got out the car after telling Taylor and Eric they would be back in few minutes.

"IT'S MORPHIN TIME SUPER MEGA MODE POWER" called Troy and Gia together.

"Why do they look like Pirates?" asked Taylor.

"I don't know let's ask them when they come back" said Eric.

"Hey Troy lets go Legendary" said Gia.

"Good call" said Troy as they both flipped the button on their buckles and revealed the Red and Yellow Wild Force Keys

"Legendary Wild Force Powers" they called as they placed the two Keys in their Morphers and activated them before become the Yellow and Red Wild Force Rangers.

"But how?" asked Taylor from in the car.

"Didn't you hear they said Legendary powers I guess that means all former teams" said Eric.

Meanwhile Troy and Gia were still outnumbered but were at least starting to make progress through the X-Borg's until 3 Bruisers showed up and Blasted them back knocking them out of Legendary mode.

"Let's try some Legendary Yellow Ranger power" said Gia as she handed Troy a Yellow Ranger Key.

"Right Legendary Yellow Ranger mode" they both called as Troy became the Yellow Ninja Storm Ranger and Gia became the Yellow Alien Ranger.

"Ninja Sword" called Troy.

"Aquitian Saber" called Gia.

The two of them swords in hand began chopping through X-Borg's until the Bruisers once again blasted them backwards.

"Let's try some bigger weaponry" suggested Troy.

"Well you can but this mode doesn't have a powerful weapon" said Gia.

Before the two of the could work out another plan they were once again blasted back by the Bruisers and knocked out of Legendary mode.

"We need to try a different Legendary mode" said Troy.

"But which one?" asked Gia.

**Super Megaforce Christmas Adventure**

Meanwhile in the Command Center the rangers were waiting for Gia and Troy to arrive with Taylor and Eric when a Key suddenly appeared alongside the Samurai Team.

"Uhm where did that Key come from?" asked Noah.

"WHAT KEY?" asked Gosei.

"It looks like Red Samurai Key only it appears to be wearing a skirt"

"IT IS THE KEY OF THE SECOND RED SAMURAI RANGER, BUT WHY IT HAS APPEARED IS A PUZZLE. TENSOU SCAN FOR ANY ARMADA THREATS IN THE TOWN"

"Gosei it appears Troy and Gia are fighting off a squadron of X-Borg's and some Bruisers"

**Super Megaforce Christmas Adventure**

"TROY, GIA YOU HAVE UNLOCKED A NEW KEY DUE TO THE DEEPNESS OF YOUR FEELINGS FOR EACH OTHER YOU HAVE UNLOCKED THE RED FEMALE SAMURAI KEY, USE IT WISELY AND ALSO HAND THE YELLOW AND QUANTUM RANGER KEYS TO TAYLOR AND ERIC" said Gosei.

"What will happen they don't have Morphers?" asked Gia.

"THE KEY'S WILL REACTIVATE THEIR POWERS AND RECREATE THEIR MORPHERS FOR THE DURATION OF TIME THEY HOLD THE KEYS"

"Right let's do it" said Gia looking to Troy.

The two of them pressed the button on the buckles and their sat the two keys they were to give to Eric and Taylor.

"Taylor me and Troy could use yours and Eric's help" said Gia.

"What can we do, we don't have our Morphers we left them in Silver Hills" said Taylor.

"Take these they should turn you into your Ranger suits" said Troy as he held out the Quantum Ranger Key and Gia held out the Yellow Wild Force Key.

Taylor and Eric both accepted the Keys not knowing what would happen next when in a Flash the Yellow Key had turned into a Growl Phone and the Quantum Key turned into the Quantum Morpher.

"Let's do this" said Eric.

Taylor nodded and the two got out the car and took position alongside Troy and Gia.

"QUANTUM POWER" called Eric as he morphed in to the Quantum Ranger.

"WILD ACCESS" called Taylor as she became the Yellow Wild Force Ranger.

"You ready Gia?" asked Troy.

"Yeah let's see what they do with two of the same Ranger" said Gia.

They pushed the button and the buckle swung round revealing the two Red Samurai keys.

"Legendary Ranger mode Samurai" they said together as they both transformed into the Red Samurai Ranger.

"It's time to teach them a lesson" said Gia.

"Right you take the Black Box I'll take the Shark" said Troy.

Gia and Troy both had their Spin Swords ready.

"Quantum Defender" called Eric.

"Golden Eagle Sword" called Taylor.

With all four Rangers now fighting the X-Borg's went down pretty quick leaving the 3 Bruisers now standing in front of Four Rangers.

"Gia it's Fire Smasher time" said Troy.

"Right" said Gia as the two Spin Swords became two Fire Smashers and they were being powered by a Shiba Fire disc each.

Troy and Gia swung the Fire Smashers down and destroyed the Bruisers.

"Power Down" the four of them said and got back in the car and 20 minutes later they finally regrouped with the others at the Command Center.

**Super Megaforce Christmas Adventure**

At the North Pole Argus had the Elves working nonstop to produce the Evil Toys that Santa would be delivering.

"Excellent we are over half way through" said Argus.

"Could you at least let some of the really good children get a reward for their efforts this year?" asked Santa.

"No everyone will become Evil so that the world becomes Evil and turns on those forces of good the Power Rangers" said Argus as he walked away from a tied up Santa while laughing.

**Super Megaforce Christmas Adventure**

Meanwhile back in the Command Center.

"Gosei what is the emergency?" asked Troy as he and Gia led Taylor and Eric into the Command Center.

"THE ARMADA HAS ATTACKED AND CAPTURED SANTA CLAUS'S WORKSHOP AT THE NORTH POLE" said Gosei.

"You mean the real Santa?" asked Eric.

"YES THAT'S THE ONE I WAS PLANNING ON SENDING THE 6 OF MY RANGERS BUT NOW I WOULD LIKE TO ASK THAT THE 8 OF YOU GO"

"Let's go it's not every day you get to meet the real Santa" said Troy.

"Take the Sky Ship it will only take you a matter of moments to get there" said Tensou.

"AND RANGERS PLEASE BE CAREFUL I SENSE A STRONG MONSTER IS THERE" said Gosei.

"We will be careful Gosei" said Gia.

The Rangers left the Command Center and got on the Sky Ship.

"Somebody want to introduce everyone?" asked Eric.

"Sorry Eric, Taylor meet Jake the green Super Megaforce Ranger, Noah the Blue Super Megaforce Ranger, Orion the Silver Super Megaforce Ranger who comes from the Planet Andresia, Emma the Pink Super Megaforce Ranger" said Gia before turning to face her friends and said "Guys I would like you to meet my Cousin Taylor the Yellow Wild Force Ranger and her Husband Eric the Quantum Ranger"


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers.**

**Summary: this is a Super Megaforce Christmas Story where the Rangers have to save Santa and they have a little help.**

**Super Megaforce Christmas Adventure**

**Chapter 2**

10 minutes later the Sky Ship had reached the North Pole and was searching for Santa's workshop.

"There it is" said Jake as he spotted what appeared to be a door way in the snowy mountain.

The Ropes dropped as the 8 Rangers slid down them and landed in the snow.

"Now let's rescue Christmas" said Troy.

"Where do we start we can't go straight through the front door it could be dangerous" said Noah

"Emma can you and Jake go Legendary Jungle Fury Lion and Chameleon and sneak in while the rest of us look for another way in?" asked Gia.

"Right I guess it's time we all suited up" said Emma.

The 8 Rangers got out their Morphers.

"QUANTUM POWER" called Eric.

"WILD ACCESS" called Taylor.

"SUPER MEGA MODE" called the Super Megaforce Rangers.

"Legendary Ranger Mode Jungle fury Lion" called Jake.

"Legendary Ranger Mode Jungle fury Chameleon" called Emma.

Jake and Emma transformed into the Jungle Fury Lion and Chameleon and headed for the front door.

**Super Megaforce Christmas Adventure**

Inside Santa's work shop Argus spotted 6 Rangers in the security Camera.

"X-Borg's get out there and finish off those Rangers" said Argus as he sent the X-Borg's into battle.

The door opened and out rushed the X-Borg's and Snowie Chan.

"We need to help them" said Emma.

"No remember Troy said we need to get inside and check on Santa, besides the others can handle it" said Jake.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes now let's hurry and get inside before they close the door"

"Right take my hand so my Chameleon Powers extend to you and we will blend into our surroundings" said Emma.

"Maybe later we can kiss under the mistletoe" said Jake making Emma laugh.

"Let's see how this mission goes first then we can things like that"

The two hold hands as the Chameleon powers extend over Jake as well and they enter the work shop sticking to the walls that's when they spot Santa tied to a chair.

"We have to help him" said Jake.

The two of them make their way over to Santa and try to undo the ropes.

"Who is their?" asked Santa as he felt the ropes being moved.

"Santa we are two of Gosei's Power Rangers we and the rest of our team came to rescue you the others are fighting the X-Borg's and that thing" said Jake.

"This is really tough rope" said Emma.

"Yes it is the only way to break it is to cut it" said Santa.

"I sense more power in this room than was here before, Show yourself" said Argus.

"Santa our current Power up mode is the Lion and Chameleon Jungle Fury so could you make him think we are Evil?" asked Jake.

"Yes I can do that" said Santa.

"Emma we will have to make him believe we are Dai Shi and Camille"

"Right let's do this" said Emma as she stood one side of Santa and Jake stood the other then they let go of each other's hand and became visible.

"Who are you and what are you doing with my Prisoner?"

"I am Dai Shi and this is Camille we are taking Santa back to my Temple and using his magic to destroy humanity" said Jake trying his hardest to sound evil.

"I heard tales of the Dai Shi they inspired the Armada but unfortunately for you we are here and we are taking over the planet" said Argus.

"Then I guess you are having trouble with the Power Rangers"

"You could say that they are out there trying to get in"

"And they will be joined by the Jungle team when they realise I'm back"

**Super Megaforce Christmas Adventure**

Back outside the other 4 Super Megaforce Rangers were finally getting the upper hand on the X-Borg's and Bruisers while Eric and Taylor were fighting Snowie Chan.

"Guy's lets go Legendary" said Troy.

The Rangers pushed the button and the buckle's swung round revealing SPD Keys.

"Legendary Ranger Mode Space Patrol Delta, SPD Emergency" called the 4 Super Megaforce Rangers as they turned into the Red, Blue, Yellow and Omega SPD Rangers.

They got out their Blasters and blasted the X-Borg's and Bruisers until there was none left, they Turned to see how Taylor and Eric were doing only to see that Snowie Chan who had just knocked Eric and Taylor down and trying to pack them into a block of Snow.

The Four Rangers then began the attack on Snowie Chan but he started firing blocks of ice at the Rangers and ended up with the Rangers being buried in an Ice wall, before he chopped through the ice and the Rangers were dealt enough damage to fall out of Legendary mode

"How do you think we should deal with that thing?" asked Gia.

"Maybe we should try a different Legendary mode" said Troy as he freed himself from what remained of the Ice and turned to help Gia up.

The four Rangers stood up and pushed the button and the buckle's swung round revealing Jungle Fury Keys.

"Legendary Ranger Mode Jungle Fury, Jungle Beast Spirit Unleashed" called the Rangers as they put the Keys in the Morphers and turned them.

Troy became Jungle Fury Red, Noah became Jungle Fury Blue, Gia became Jungle Fury Yellow and Orion became Jungle Fury Purple.

"Let's release our Animal Spirits" said Gia.

"Right" came the reply from the other 3 Rangers.

Then a Red Tiger, a Blue Jaguar, a Yellow Cheetah and a Purple Wolf left the Rangers and tore through Snowie Chan

**Super Megaforce Christmas Adventure**

"Levira Snowie Chan has been defeated making him grow so he can squash those Rangers" said Prince Vekar.

"Right away your highness" said Levira as she got out the Maximizer and fired it at Snowie Chan.

The laser beam from the Maximizer hit Snowie Chan and re-energized him and then increased his size until he was giant.

"Quick brake Eric and Taylor free of the ice" said Gia.

Orion using his trident did so freeing them from the ice.

"Let's get to the Sky ship and take it from their" said Troy.

The 6 Rangers got to the Sky ship.

"Taylor head back to the workshop and find the Santa's reindeer their maybe a back door to the workshop in the stables, the rest of us will fight Snowie Chan" said Troy.

"Right" said Taylor as she headed off the ship.

"Summon Q-Rex Zord" called Orion.

"Sky ship deploy the Zords and combine" called Troy.

"Legendary Q-Rex Megazord ready"

"Legendary Megazord ready" called Troy, Gia and Noah together.

"Q-Rex arise" called Eric then he followed it up with "Q-Rex Megazord mode"

The three Megazords soon managed to get Snowie Chan in a vulnerable position.

"Orion, Eric hold him in place" said Troy.

"Jungle Fury final strike, Animal Spirits full fury" the three of them called together as the Jungle Fury Animal spirits came out the Megazord and destroyed Snowie Chan.

"Job done now let's go save Christmas" said Eric.

"Right Orion power up your Jungle Fury Key" said Troy as Troy, Gia and Noah turned into their Jungle fury equivalent Rangers.

**Super Megaforce Christmas Adventure**

A few minutes later the Rangers were ready Eric was with Taylor who had found a back door in and they were ready for the signal to begin the attack, while Troy, Gia, Noah and Orion approached the front door disguised as the Jungle Fury Rangers.

"I hope Jake and Emma have managed to convince Argus they are Dai Shi and Camille" said Gia.

Troy banged on the door and said "Dai Shi we know you and Camille are in their the order of the Claw has come to return you both to your resting place once and for all"

"Never you will never capture us" said Jake again doing a really convincing job of impersonating Dai Shi.

"Then we will come in there and take you by force"

"You can try but you will fail"

Meanwhile Emma had moved so she was now behind Argus.

The door opened and in come 4 of the Jungle fury Rangers and that's when Emma struck using the power she had from Camille's Key wrapped the long Chameleons tongue around Argus as the back door opened and in came Eric and Taylor and then the being he thought was Dai Shi pulled out a Super Mega Blaster and Blasted him causing Argus to run out the door and return to the Armada control ship.

**Super Megaforce Christmas Adventure**

After a few Minutes thing were back to normal in Santa's work shop and the evil toy's had been gathered up and the Rangers had all powered Down.

"Santa thank goodness you are ok Gosei sent us to find you since you hadn't checked in with him" said Troy.

"Oh Ho, Ho, Ho I am fine but we have a bigger problem those villains have put me behind there is no chance everyone will get their presents in time" said Santa.

"Is there anything we can do to help?" asked Gia.

"Yes with your help we might just do it your Sky Ship, and my Slay between us might just be able to manage all the presents" said Santa.

"What if we tied another slay to my Golden Eagle Zord?" asked Taylor.

"We would be able to keep the planet happy and deliver everything"

"Let's do it then" said Troy.

"But first Super Megaforce Rangers if you are to help me with my deliveries you will need to be dressed appropriately you see the suit isn't just for show it has magical properties that allow me to get into even the smallest Chimney to deliver the presents to all the good little boy's and girl's"

"Ok so do you have some spare uniforms?" asked Jake.

"No but I have something better, please Morph for me" said Santa.

"Ok Super Mega Mode" they all call.

Santa approaches a small safe that is well hidden and opens it and brings out 6 small keys and hands them to the Rangers. "Use these" said Santa.

The Rangers look at the Keys and they all have a colour coded key that looks like Santa.

"Well here goes nothing" said Troy going first.

"Legendary Ranger Santa Claus Red" called Troy and a Red Santa suit appeared over his Super Megaforce outfit.

"Legendary Ranger Santa Claus Yellow" called Gia.

"Legendary Ranger Santa Claus Blue" called Noah.

"Legendary Ranger Santa Claus Green" called Jake.

"Legendary Ranger Santa Claus Pink" called Emma.

"Legendary Ranger Santa Claus Silver" called Orion.

"Ok here's the plan I'll take three continents one behind the reindeer and two others strapped to the Golden Eagle while you take two in the Sky ship but you have the biggest two but with 6 of you able to deliver the presents we should just about cover everything and meet back here when were finished" said Santa.

"Right, let's load up the Sky ship and also make a special delivery to the Armada" said Troy as he grabbed the bag of evil toys.

"Taylor and you and Eric will be required to Morph as well as both of you will be following me in the Golden Eagle" said Santa.

"QUANTUM POWER" called Eric.

"WILD ACCESS" called Taylor.

**Super Megaforce Christmas Adventure**

Almost 5 hours later the Sky Ship returned to the North Pole and saw Santa was just landing and the Golden Eagle was on the ground next to the slay.

"Ho, Ho, Ho thank you Power Rangers you have saved Christmas for the world and have kept little kids faith in Santa Claus" said Santa.

"You're welcome Santa we are happy to have been able to help" said Troy.

"Please tell Gosei that I am glad he had the foresight to send you to help me"

"We will now we had better get home before are families wonder where we have been"

"Merry Christmas Power Rangers and have a Happy New Year" said Santa as the Sky Ship left the North Pole and returned to Harwood County.

**Super Megaforce Christmas Adventure**

The next Morning the Rangers all had the best Christmas day they had ever had and each had a surprise gift from Santa as further thanks for all their help.

THE END.


End file.
